


Carry the Blessing and the Burden

by Frechisia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2 - Wedding/Childhood friends, M/M, Shatt Week 2018, That seems to be a theme, i love him though, shiro gets injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechisia/pseuds/Frechisia
Summary: When Matt and Shiro were younger they promised that they would marry each other if they hadn’t gotten married in 15 years. They cash it in a bit early due to some unforeseen events.





	Carry the Blessing and the Burden

**Author's Note:**

> You never realize what you don't know until you google weddings

“Chocolate.”

“Sneaking around the Garrison.”

“Annoying Iverson.”

“Anime.” Shiro chuckled at Matt’s response. At least he tried to. One breath in turned into a series of body-shaking coughs that set his ribs on fire. Matt ripped off a piece of his cloak and used it to wipe Shiro’s red-tinged mouth. “I know it’s going to be hard considering that I’m a riot, but please try not to laugh. You shouldn’t even be talking.”

“The nostalgia game was your idea.”

“You should know better than to listen to my ideas. After all, one of them ended with us being abducted by aliens.” He was trying to play it off lightly, but it was too forced. Matt was blaming himself, not surprisingly. Pidge always got on them for their ‘guilt complexes’, though her brother was better at hiding his.

“It also ended up with us in space fighting off evil aliens with weapons beyond our wildest dreams.” Shiro grinned from his place on the stone wall. It was the only thing keeping him upright at the moment.

“And with us stuck in an underground tunnel system, injured and with no visible signs of an exit.”

“Don’t steal my shtick. Morbid humor is my thing.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” A series of dull thuds reached his ears. Matt cursed. “Uh, Shiro? Can you walk?”

He probably could. It would definitely hurt. “We need to stay here so the team can find us.”

“Not to worry you or anything, but if we stay the only thing they’ll find is our bodies.” Shiro wrinkled his nose at the dust that fell on his face. Matt was right. The area was going to cave in sooner or later, and there was no way of knowing if their friends would get there in time. He nodded and pushed himself off the wall. Shiro took a step forward and bit his lip to keep in the hiss. If he wasn’t sure before, now he was positive his ankle was busted.

“Here.” Matt slung Shiro’s left arm over his shoulder. He tried to keep most of his weight off his friend and on his own feet, but that earned him an eye roll. “Stop that. I can handle it. You just focus on putting each foot forward.

“I know you can handle it.” He really did. It was easy to see how much stronger Matt had gotten since Kerberos. The change was both amazing and terrifying. “I’ll slow you down though.”

“I swear, if you even _entertain_ the thought of leaving you behind I will bridal carry you the rest of the way.”

“I wouldn’t mind being your bride.” It wasn’t the first time they thought about it. When they were younger, they made a promise that if neither were married in fifteen years, they’d tie the knot together. It was more of a joke than anything at the time, but it was part of why Shiro didn’t date. He was willing to wait for it.

“Matt, let’s get married.”

“We still have six more years left to cash in our pact.”

“We stayed on Zebos for a month. In Zeban time that’s three years.”

“Shiro.”

“And we spent two weeks on Psenus 41. That’s another year.”

“Shiro.”

“And we were on Jaclite for a week. That was five years. So really we’re overdue.”

“Shiro. I love you —” 

“Love you too.”

“Thank you. But you also have a broken ankle, multiple lacerations from the rip-off Chewbacca we just fought, possibly broken ribs and you’re lucky if the only thing you have is a concussion from that fall.” He gently touched the piece of cloth wrapped around Shiro’s forehead. Shiro winced and pulled back. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. Do you know where you’re going?”

“I’m following where the winds take me. Which will hopefully lead to an opening.” They continued to talk as they walked — well, Matt walked, Shiro hopped and stumbled — and tried to keep their minds off the pain. It wasn’t until what must’ve been two miles or so that he brought it up again.

“I was serious about marrying you.”

“When are you ever serious with me?”

“When it’s important. Like making sure you’re safe." If he were honest, Matt was really the only person he was himself around. The team, he loved them like family, but they were still his team. He had to be the leader. He had to be the Black Paladin. There was too much at stake to be anything else.

“We keep each other safe. That’s the deal.”

“Matt, you have a family who needs —”

“That’s it.” Shiro yelped as everything turned sideways. Matt held him close to his chest in a bridal carry and didn’t even seem to shake under the weight.

“Don’t - your arm’s injured.”

“Your entire body is injured.” Matt continued to walk at an even pace. The tunnels stayed dark and cold. It reminded him of… Shiro shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He had to focus on the present.

“You could’ve aggravated my injuries.”

“You’re aggravating my _being_.” He felt Matt’s eyes on him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He opened his eyes again to stare at Matt’s skeptical gaze. “Anyways, did you know I was made a Certified Minister of Weddings on Zebos? Long story, but I can officiate marriages. Even my own.”

Matt gave a light laugh. “You really are serious about this, aren’t you?”

“As serious as I was in the Galra ring.” Shiro groaned. His head felt like it was going through a black hole. It was too twisted and fuzzy to stare straight. He had to do this while he was still conscious.

“Shiro —”

“Matt, will you please do the honor of marrying me?”

“I…” A smile graced his face. Shiro wished he had a camera to take a picture. “Yes. But only if you promise to stay alive by the time we get out of here. I’m not getting married if you won’t last to the honeymoon.”

Shiro crossed his fingers with the hand Matt couldn’t see. He didn’t like to make promises he couldn’t keep, but just this once. “I promise.”

“Okay, Minister. Let’s get this show on the road.”

A delirious giddy feeling bubbled up inside him. He felt the urge to giggle excitedly. “Matthew Holt, will you take me, Takashi Shirogane, as your husband and vow to love and protect me, to always carry me in your heart, no matter the weight of the burden?”

“I’ll carry you anywhere, Shiro. Of course.”

“I, Takashi Shirogane, will take you, Matthew Holt, as my husband, and vow to love and protect you, to always carry you in my heart, no matter the weight of the burden. Usually, there’d be an exchange of a few words, but we don’t have the time.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wanna finish this before we get out. Can’t have the rebels and Voltron ruin our wedding.” Shiro ripped off another piece of Matt’s cloak. It was in tatters anyway. He tied it around Matt’s neck. He ripped off another piece and tied it around his own. “Our exchange of sentiments. It could be necklaces or rings, but we’ll make do with this.”

His breaths came out shorter, though whether it was due to the injuries or his excitement was unclear. “With these attachments, I now announce us bound to one another, and present to the universe the newly wedded Mr. Matthew and Takashi Shirogane-Holt.”

“Who said we were hyphenating?”

There was a sharp ache with every lift of his chest. It was definitely due to the injuries. “Don’t like it?”

“I love it.” Matt leaned down and kissed him, taking away his breath and the pain with it. They were married. _They were married_. Whatever happened next, as long as he could say that, he was happy. Shiro broke away and hid his head in the crook of Matt’s shoulder to stop the room from spinning.

“We’re actually married, Matt.”

“I know. Well, not by Earth standards.” Shiro playfully bit him while Matt snickered.

“We’re in space. Earth is overrated.”

“Yeah,” Matt’s voice began to fade. Shiro’s eyes drooped closed. “It sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. Shiro lives to have a honeymoon in the astral plane. Or on a beach on Earth. They're still deciding.


End file.
